


18 Months

by The Master (Theonlylucysaxon)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonlylucysaxon/pseuds/The%20Master
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eighteen months ago, he became real. This is his first, honest to God appearance, just after the downfall of Harriet Jones. And at the exact same time, they launched the Archangel Network. " - Vivien Rook</p><p>"Well, eighteen months, tops. The most he could have been here is eighteen months. So how has he managed all this? The Master was always sort of hypnotic, but this is on a massive scale. " -The Doctor</p><p>So the master had 18 months as Harold Saxon, and this?</p><p>((Rated for future content ))</p><p>This is how it played out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	18 Months

BANG!

“Ohh… Bangs, love a girl with bangs… Then again, I think we both know you’re just a bit taken, ey old girl?” 

And with that quip, another loud BANG racked through the console room of the Tardis as the every clever Master rampantly attempted to wiggle the time machine out of the constraints that blasted doctor had set. He rushed around the console in the center of the room, pressing buttons, turning knobs, and flipping switches. The new face was etched with fresh glory and fresh success. He’d escaped. He’d one a little scrimmage in the never ending war and it was the single most glorious way to begin a new life as what ever man he now was. 

The box shook again as he struggled to get the Tardis through a narrow bit of wiggle room (which the doctor likely know was there) in the space/time continuum. 

“Oh he is good… So good—but I’m better!” He cackled that regeneration-less laugh. The one of a free spirited mad man who knew he was creating chaos with his every breath. That deadly, dark, and sadistic laugh. 

Before he could seem to re-rail the runaway timelord train he was on, the big blue box crashed into the English countryside. He stumbled out, still dressed in those idiotic dandy clothes Yana liked—good old Yana. Now there was a patient regeneration, not at all like this one. Ohhh the master could feel it. Deep in his bones, he could feel that this regeneration had a temper. Tempers were fun, he’d rather liked them in the past. He managed to stumble through the front doors of the Tardis as smoke billowed out. “BLASTED BOX!” He yelled at it. 

Oh, yes. That felt right. Temper. Definitely.

He ran a hand over his face. “Not too bad… Hair’s a bit short… Ohh…. I rather like the smile though.” He grinned as he moved to look closer at the reflection that had caught his eye in the plaque on the front of the police box. 

Now what else… What else….?

Oh! Right of course, the doctor would be coming. Any moment now likely, that pretty face of his would come through all of space and time to stop the other time lord’s antics. “Best go on quick then, yeah?” He asked aloud as if the thought train had been a verbalized conversation. Then again, so many of his thoughts slipped out like that with the drumming… No wait!

Best not to think of it. The longer he went without thinking of it, perhaps the longer it would stay at the tolerably quiet level it was right now. His first act of business was to get a plan. Oh wait—He already had one. The master smirked. His next step was to try and mend the Tardis enough to find where the doctor was. It likely wouldn’t be easy, given how the old girl entirely despised him, but perhaps it wasn’t entirely in vain.

Only time could truly tell if this tiny victory was enough.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> (constantly ongoing fanfic <3 )


End file.
